bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuka no Merry Christmas
Romanized Title Itsuka no Merry Christmas Japanese Title いつかのメリークリスマス English Title A Merry Christmas Once Upon A Time Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Note: This is a song from the B'z mini album FRIENDS. All of the songs on the album are connected in that they tell a single coherent story from start to finish. To fully take in the storyline, the order of the songs can be ascertained below. Song titles that are not linked are instrumentals. ::Prologue. Friends ::SCENE1. Itsuka no Merry Christmas ::SCENE2-1. Boku no Tsumi ::SCENE2-2. Love Is... ::SCENE3. Koi Jyanakunaru Hi ::SCENE4. SEASONS ::SCENE5. Doushite Mo Kimi wo Ushinaitakunai ::SCENE6. Itsuka no Merry Christmas (Reprise) Romaji yukkuri to juunigatsu no agari ga tomori hajime awatadashiku odoru machi wo dare mo ga suki ni naru boku wa hashiri heiten magiwa kimi no hoshigatta isu wo katta nimotsu kakae densha no naka hitori de shiawasedatta itsumade mo te wo tsunaide irareru youna kigashiteita nanimokamo ga kirameite gamushara ni yume wo oikaketa yorokobi mo kanashimi mo zenbu wakachiau hi ga kuru koto omotte hohoemi atteiru iroaseta Itsuka no Merry Christmas utainagara senrozoi wo uchi e to sukoshi isoida doa wo aketa kimi wa isogashiku yuushoku wo tsukutteita hokorashige ni purezento miseru to kimi wa kokoro kara yorokonde sono kao wo mita boku mo mata sunao ni kimi wo dakishimeta itsumade mo te wo tsunaide irareru youna kigashiteita nanimokamo ga kirameite gamushara ni yume wo oikaketa kimi ga inakunaru koto wo hajimete kowai to omotta hito wo aisuru toiu koto ni ki ga tsuita itsuka no Merry Christmas heya wo somerurou soku no hi wo minagara “Hanareru koto wa nai” to itta ato de kyuu ni boku wa nazedaka wakarazu naita itsumade mo te wo tsunaide irareru youna kigashiteita nanimokamo ga kirameite gamushara ni yume wo oikaketa kimi ga inakunaru koto wo hajimete kowai to omotta hito wo aisuru toiu koto ni ki ga tsuita itsuka no Merry Christmas tachidomatteru boku no soba wo dareka ga hashibaya ni toorisugiru nimotsu wo kakae shiawasesouna kao de Japanese ゆっくりと12月のあかりが灯りはじめ 慌ただしく踊る街を誰もが好きになる 僕は走り 閉店まぎわ 君の欲しがった椅子を買った 荷物抱え 電車のなか ひとりで幸せだった いつまでも 手をつないでいられるような気がしていた 何もかもがきらめいて がむしゃらに夢を追いかけた 喜びも悲しみも全部 分かちあう日がくること 想って微笑みあっている 色褪せたいつかのメリークリスマス 歌いながら線路沿いを 家へと少し急いだ ドアを開けた君はいそがしく 夕食を作っていた 誇らしげにプレゼントみせると 君は心から喜んで その顔を見た僕もまた素直に君を抱きしめた いつまでも 手をつないでいられるような気がしていた 何もかもがきらめいて がむしゃらに夢を追いかけた 君がいなくなることを はじめて怖いと思った 人を愛するということに 気がついたいつかのメリークリスマス 部屋を染めるろうそくの灯を見ながら 離れることはないと 言った後で急に 僕は何故だかわからず泣いた いつまでも 手をつないでいられるような気がしていた 何もかもがきらめいて がむしゃらに夢を追いかけた 君がいなくなることを はじめて怖いと思った 人を愛するということに 気がついたいつかのメリークリスマス 立ち止まってる僕のそばを 誰かが足早に 通り過ぎる 荷物を抱え 幸せそうな顔で English The lamps of December have slowly started to make their lights known Everyone without exception begins taking a liking to the busily dancing city I rushed to the store to beat closing time and bought the stool that you longed for When I hugged it on the subway home, I felt happiness wash over me I felt we were always going to be together, my hands forever holding yours Everything continued to sparkle brightly, as we continued to run after our dreams A day will come when we share all of both our happiness and sadness The thought made me smile On that colorful, fading Merry Christmas once upon a time I sang as I followed the tracks on my way back Closer to home, I started to walk a little faster Upon opening the door, I saw you busy preparing our dinner When I proudly showed you your present, you were pleased from the bottom of your heart Seeing your happy face once again, I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around you I felt we were always going to be together, my hands forever holding yours Everything continued to sparkle brightly, as we continued to run after our dreams That day was the first time I ever started to fear losing you Only then did I truly realize what it meant to love someone On that Merry Christmas once upon a time Watching the candles light up our room, I said, "Let's never, ever be parted" Before long, I found myself in tears, without even knowing why I felt we were always going to be together, my hands forever holding yours Everything continued to sparkle brightly, as we continued to run after our dreams That day was the first time I ever started to fear losing you Only then did I truly realize what it meant to love someone On that Merry Christmas once upon a time Outside and alone on the street now, all around people move by me quickly All of them hugging their presents with such happy faces...